The epidemiological and clinical parameters of jaw lesions in Burkitt's Lymphoma in the American population are being studied retrospectively. Techniques include chart review of demographic and clinical data of all patients admitted to the NIH Clinical Center with a confirmed diagnosis of Burkitt's Lymphoma who have primary or metastatic jaw disease.